survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Leap of Faith
"A Leap of Faith" was the 7th episode of ''SurvivORG: ThailORG''. F14 Swap The two tribes were brought into the challenge, which was revealed to be a Survivor Auction, where the tribes could bid on different items. Among them included Individual Immunity, public mutiny options, future advantages, and FredBoat. Additionally, it was announced that both tribes were going to Tribal Council, and finally the tribes were swapped randomly, giving old Sook Jai a 5-2 advantage on the new Chuay Gahn 2.0, and old Chuay Gahn a 5-2 advantage on the new Sook Jai 2.0. Day 15: F14 Immunity Challenge: The Auction Both Sook Jai 2.0 and Chuay Gahn 2.0 came in for the Immunity Challenge, which was the good old Survivor Auction. Previously it was announced that both tribes would be going to Tribal Council to vote out one member. Results of the Auction: Individual Immunity - Chuay Gahn: Eatemuptigs (Pig and Steve also bid max, Eat won tiebreaker) Individual Immunity - Sook Jai: Liam (Winter also bid max, Liam won tiebreaker) Mutiny to Chuay Gahn: Ryan (Absolola also bid max, Ryan won tiebreaker) Mutiny to Sook Jai: Ben Game Information: Bear F12 Immunity Challenge Advantage: Dolphin VIP Card: Abi Trip to Exile: Dylan (Mauka also bid max, Dylan won tiebreaker) Safari Information: Chikin Fredboat: Bear Day 16: F14 Tribal Council Sook Jai lost out of the Fredboat reward at the auction, so they technically went to Tribal first. Ryan and Absolola were the only two original Sook Jais left on the tribe, at a 5-2 disadvantage. However, after Ryan mutinied publicly at after winning the ability to do so at the auction, Absol became the only OG Sook Jai compared to 6 OG Chuay Gahns, after Ben joined the tribe. At this point, Absol basically gave up in the game, blaming the situation and IRL problems, and even attempted to vote for themselves to make it unanimous. They were voted out 6-1, voting for Winter, but not before publicly beefing with several tribemates, including Liam. Day 16: F13 Tribal Council Chuay Gahn won the Fredboat reward at the auction, so while the dual Tribals occurred simultaneously, the boot from the Chuay Gahn Tribal Council would finish 13th instead of 14th. Down in numbers, Anthony exiled himself for the round on the safari. This proved to be one of the most exciting Tribal Councils yet, as the vote was continuously fluid and proved to change many times. A late shift sent Mauka and Pig voting Barrett, while Ryan, Steve, and Bear voted for Chikin. Chikin, however, voted for Ryan for reasons unknown. This resulted in Chikin being voted out 3-2-1 and sending half of the remaining tribe reeling. Trivia: * This became the first time in SurvivORGs that an auction led into a Double Tribal Council. It was also the first time that the first swap was as late as Final 14. * The episode title was given by Chikin, talking about his vote. He would later vote himself out of the game, voting for Ryan while his allies voted for Bear. It also took meaning with both Ryan and Anthony using the mutiny option, saving themselves by ditching their newly swapped tribes.